


The Watering Hole Pilot Episode: Three is Not a Crowd (aka Cheers!... In!!… Space!!!)

by leoba



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Cheers sitcom, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Finnreylo, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba
Summary: The Watering Hole, operated by General Organa's son Ben Solo with assistance from Rey of Jakku and former stormtrooper Finn, is the most popular bar in the military complex on Coruscant, frequented by a likable gang of pilots and misfits. In our pilot episode, the bar’s three employees need to work through a misunderstanding and make some decisions about their relationship.





	The Watering Hole Pilot Episode: Three is Not a Crowd (aka Cheers!... In!!… Space!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Finnreylo (Reylo + Finn) fan fic for the @finnreylopositive double prompt: CHEERS!. An AU for the old American sitcom [Cheers](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheers). Post TFA canonverse in which Ben Solo never went to the dark side but clearly other things happened as expected because both Finn and Rey are here.

Rose and Poe trade a glance as Finn walks quickly out of the office, sets down the datapad in his hand, and begins vigorously wiping down the counter at the bar across the street from the Galactic Republic’s main military complex on Coruscant. They can tell something’s bothering The Watering Hole’s assistant bartender. The former stormtrooper is one of the most popular people in military circles; everyone was shocked when he decided to work at the bar instead of joining as a soldier, but no one could blame him. And the work definitely suits him. So if he’s not smiling, or chatty, or both, that’s a definite sign that something is wrong with Finn.

“What's up, man?” Poe asks as he takes another swallow of ale.

Finn ignores him and wipes the counter even more aggressively.

Rose reaches out past her own glass of ale and catches him by the wrist. He stops moving and gives her a side eye.

“Come on, man,” she says. “You are the most transparent person and we can tell when there’s something wrong. So you can stand here and make us keep bugging you, or you can just tell us what’s up.”

He pulls his hand away, drops the rag back into the bucket under the bar, and sighs.

“Okay, fine, I’ll tell you.”

 

~~~~10 minutes earlier~~~~

“Ben, stop it, somebody could _see_.”

“Oh, come on sweetheart, this is the _office_ , no one’s going to walk in on us here. And even if they did, what’s a little kissing between coworkers?” Ben Solo, the owner and main bartender of The Watering Hole, sits lightly against the desk and grins up at Rey, his business manager and sometimes-waitress, her booted feet between his, her hands resting atop of his thighs and his hands on her face. He rubs his thumbs against the apples of her cheeks. “You’re a little flushed, are you hot?”

She grins right back at him. “I don’t know, am I?”

Ben works his jaw, watching Rey’s eyes follow the movement, before he touches the end of his nose against hers and says, “I heard a rumor that the General’s son thinks you are.”

She pulls her head back and raises an eyebrow. “The General’s son? He’s a scoundrel, like his father. I wouldn’t trust his opinion.”

“Oh, okay, I see how it is. Well, I heard another rumor that someone else thinks you’re hot, too.” This earns him another raised eyebrow, and one glance at his mouth. He’ll take it. “Yeah, sweetheart, his name’s Finn, he’s the assistant bartender here. Maybe you’ve heard of him?”

Rey looks _delighted_. “Oh, I’ve met him and he’s _lovely_. And I trust his opinion, too.” They’re both happy, excited from the flirting, and she steps closer as he tilts her head with his fingers and presses his lips to hers. They move together for a moment and he’s just thinking about her tongue when she pulls back again.

The expression on her face is mischievous. “I heard a rumor, too.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“I heard a rumor that Finn also thinks _you’re_ hot.”

Ben gives her a half-smile. “Oh come on, where did you hear something like that?”

“He told me.” She looks very satisfied.

“He told you? When did he tell you that?”

“Last week, the evening Red Squadron was sent out on that mission to Dantooine. He was sad that so many of his friends were leaving at once, so we had a few drinkies at my place after closing. He got just a little chatty.”

Ben hums and moves his hands from Rey’s face down to her waist and pulls her even closer to him. Her hands grip his thighs a bit more tightly.

“I’m sorry I missed it, that could have been interesting.”

Rey sighs. “I was hoping it would get interesting. I kept thinking he would make a move but he never did.”

“Well maybe we should do something about that. Since we’ve got our thing…”

“Oh, we’ve got a _thing_ have we?”

Ben ignores her interruption and keeps talking. “Our _thing_ , we should bring him in. Make it a thing for three. If he’s interested.”

Rey’s cheeks are even more flushed than they were a minute ago. “Oh, Ben, that is such a good idea. We should do that. Come here and give me a real kiss, now.”

He’s more than happy to comply, and in a few minutes his hands are cupping her ass, hers are in his hair, she’s leaning over, just starting to push him back, and both tongues are fully in play when the door to the office opens and Finn walks in, his eyes on the datapad in his hands.

“Hey guys, I was looking at the inventory and I think we need more bottles…” At this point Finn looks up, and sees the other two, rumpled and flushed, looking at him guiltily. They hadn’t even pulled away from each other; Rey still leaning over Ben, her hands wrapped around his thick, dark, soft-looking hair, his large hands holding her up by her ass.

Finn stutters an apology, does his best to hide his embarrassment, and steps out, pulling the door shut behind him. He hears Rey yell “Finn!” as the door closes, but he’s too upset to go back in. He likes them _both_ and now they’re _together_ and life just _really isn’t fair_.

So he’ll just tend the bar until he has to face them again.

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait.” Poe looks confused. “So, you walked in on them kissing.”

“They weren’t just kissing, Poe, they were making out, right on the desk. She was basically on top of him.”

Poe takes a big gulp from his glass, finishing it up, and sets it back solidly on the bar. “I don’t understand, though. That’s what you do, right?” He looks to Rose for confirmation. “Right?”

Rose is nodding. “Yeah, Finn, I don’t see what the big deal is? Don’t, like, all three of you make out?”

“What?? No! Why would you think that?” Finn takes Poe’s empty glass and refills it at the tap.

The two on the other side of the bar exchange a glance. Rose shrugs. “Uh, because you’re together all the time?”

Poe nods. “Yeah, like you work together, but you also live together, and you hang out together…”

Finn sets down the glass in front of Poe hard enough that some of the liquid sloshes over the side and Poe tuts before taking a sip.

“We don’t live together.” Finn says.

Rose rolls her eyes. “You live on the same corridor, close enough. You’re in each other’s rooms all the time.”

“You’re always flirting,” Poe adds.

“Constant flirting. Glances. Touches.”

“Inside jokes.”

Rose laughs around the rim of her glass. “Oh gosh, the inside jokes are the worst.” She imitates a deep voice. “‘That bottle! It belongs to me!’ ‘Come get it.’ Well, I don’t get it even if you guys think that’s hilarious.”

Now Finn’s looking thoughtful. “Are you guys serious? Did you actually think we were dating - all three of us?”

Poe frowns and nods. “Yeah, definitely. It’s, like, the assumption on the base. I think we all just take it for granted.”

Finn’s still having trouble processing this information. “I’m pretty sure you guys are pulling my leg.”

At that moment, Jessika and Tallie come into the bar, with Snap Wexley following closely behind. “Hey, everybody!” Tallie says loudly.

“Hey Tallie!” Poe and Rose and everyone else in the bar shouts at the youngest pilot.

“How’s life treating you?” Asks Finn, pulling glasses of ale for all three of them as they take seats at the bar around Rose and Poe.

“It’s not, but that doesn’t mean you can’t,” Tallie answers with a smirk. Finn winks at her as he sets down her drink.

Poe turns to the man settling on the stool next to him. “Hey Snap, let me ask you something.”

“Sure thing,” Snap replies, nodding at Finn in thanks as he passes the glass across the bar.

Poe points at the bartender. “Who’s Finn dating?”

Snap smiles and nods. “Yeah, he’s dating Rey and Ben, right? The bartending threesome, that’s how I think of them.” He stops short, then nods at Finn. “Hope you don’t mind, that’s just how my brain works.”

Finn has to lean on the bar for support. “So everyone really thinks we’re all dating?”

Tallie and Jessika exchange a confused glance. “You mean you’re not?”

Before Finn can come up with a retort, the door to the office opens and Ben and Rey come out, looking rumpled, pink, and sorry.

The group at the bar calls out to them, and they wave, but stay where they are, instead gesturing to Finn to come towards them. He does so, in a manner he hopes looks casual. Super casual, yup. Very casual.

As he gets closer he can see that Rey’s eyes are a bit red, as though she’s been crying, and without thinking he puts his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. Ben just stands there, watching them.

Rey puts her arms around Finn's waist and clears her throat. “That’s not how we wanted you to find out we were dating, I’m sorry.”

He shrugs and shakes his head. “That’s okay. I’m glad you’re happy with each other, you guys are two of my favorite people and, you know,” he lets her go and takes a step back, “that’s good.”

Ben’s running a hand through his hair and tapping a foot, and won’t look Finn in the eye. “We were actually wondering if you’d, uh, like to have dinner with us. After closing, we could go out somewhere, somewhere nice, we could, uh, talk?”

It’s a nice gesture, but unnecessary, and Finn shakes his head. “That’s kind of you, but you don’t need to explain anything to me. This is cool, it’s cool. I’m cool.” He’s not cool, not at all, but admitting that won’t help so better not to.

But Rey’s giggling, almost laughing, and she puts a hand on his shoulder before running it down his arm and taking his hand.

“We’re asking you on a date, Finn.”

He looks back and forth between them, Rey still looking slightly teary, but smiling, and Ben looking nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

“What?” He’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating.

Ben finally makes eye contact, and his eyes are beautiful, honey-brown and pleading. “We, uh, like you. Both of us, and we’re pretty sure you like us too. So, you know, a date?”

Finn’s nodding, and feels a smile coming on. “Yeah, a date would be good. A date! I would love to go on a date with both of you. Yes. A date!” Then he turns around to the group on the other side of the bar. “Hey guys, I have a date! We’re going on a date!”

The five friends lift their glasses in the air, and raise a cheer to the happy threesome.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?
> 
> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
